Breaking Point Deleted Scenes
by TheDoctorMulder
Summary: Scenes that never made it into the Breaking Point universe for one reason or another.
1. It Does Need Saying

Deleted Scene number 1

This scene came to me in a dream about a week after I started writing Breaking Point. I wrote it up, and wound up not using it. It was originally supposed to be part of the chapter "one week," but I thought it dragged the chapter down with too much angst. It was also far too long for the chapter, which was supposed to just be little snippets.

I replaced it with the bit about the date they had gone on before this scene. In my head, it still totally happened.

XxXxXxXx

Rose Tyler was on her own, running her hand down the walls of the TARDIS again, asking the sentient ship for a room she had never seen that was amazing. Something to keep her mind off of the fact that the Time Lord had just caught her making out with the part human in the console room.

She had decided that his life was too damned short to waste it on waiting games, so after a wonderful trip to see Muse, she pushed him to the worn chair in the console room and snogged him for all he was worth. His jacket was missing and a couple buttons of her shirt were undone when the Time Lord walked in.

The TARDIS gave Rose a mental nudge. She stopped walking, opened her eyes, and walked into the room indicated.

She stood in what looked like a field, outside. There were a handful of trees and many bushes with flowers of all types, but most of the massive room was a meadow. If she had woken up in this place, she might have thought she was outside, except for the light hum the TARDIS always gave off.

In that meadow, there were hundreds, if not thousands, of butterflies.

The sight was beautiful, and was just what she needed. She turned around in a slow circle, taking in the whole room, then stopped and held out a hand, palm up.

Just as she hoped, a butterfly landed on her hand, and she hummed to it softly.

She heard a footstep right behind her.

"Hello, Doctor," she greeted in a pleasant voice without turning around.

"Hello, Rose," he replied softly.

"About earlier..." he started. Then trailed off. She could practically feel the tension coming from him. She was sure he was standing right behind her, messing up his hair and scratching his neck.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." she told him. "I just want to be here, having fun with butterflies. Did you know this room was here?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I haven't seen it in, oh, at least a century," he replied.

"TARDIS brought you here?" Rose asked, knowingly.

"Yeah," he admitted.

"Why?" she asked the ship, but the man behind her answered.

"Seeing as she's deleted the door, apparently, I have to talk to you," he deduced. She heard him mutter something to the ship, but it was in Gallifreyan, and she didn't get a translation.

She suddenly received a picture in her mind of the Doctor standing in front of her, and she had her eyes closed. The suit that the Doctor was wearing kept changing colors. She knew now why the TARDIS had led him here.

"Rose, look at me."

"No."

He moved to walk around her, so that she'd look at him, but she closed her eyes before he could come into her peripheral vision. She felt him stop in front of her, very close to her. Then he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Open your eyes, Rose," he ordered, his voice barely above a whisper. Rose shook her head.

"Why not?" he asked, confused.

"I don' wanna know who I'm talking to," she replied.

His long fingers clenched her shoulders as he repeated his last question, this time with more sadness.

"Because it doesn't matter. Because I believe it'll let you speak more freely," she replied, honestly. _Because the TARDIS told me not to know who I was talking to, _she thought. She couldn't say the last part. If this was the Time Lord, he'd know she was conversing with the ship that deeply, and would learn everything. She needed him not to know yet.

The hands left her shoulders, and she felt him take a step back.

"More freely?" he repeated her last words as a question.

"Yeah. I just want the truth, no repercussions. I'll never bring up what we say here again, and I'll never know which one of you said it unless you tell me," she assured him.

She felt, rather than heard him move back behind her. She knew he was thinking about what she said. When he stopped, right behind her, he put his hands back on her shoulders, as if he needed the contact, and she opened her eyes back up, knowing that she wouldn't be able to tell which one was there now.

"Alright," he finally said. "What do you need to know?"

"I have just one question," she told him. "That day, on the beach. What was the last thing you said to me?"

He went still. Then the fingers on her shoulders tightened again, almost painfully, and he swallowed.

"I said Rose Tyler," he said softly.

"And how was that sentence gonna end?" she prodded. After a few seconds of silence, she added "Go on, say it."

The hands dropped from her shoulders, and from the rustling of cloth, Rose was sure that he had put his hands in his pockets.

"Does it need saying?" the Doctor asked from behind her.

She dropped her head a little, disappointed. He couldn't even say it when she wasn't sure which him it was?

She went to turn around, there was no point in trying to keep his identity a secret if he wasn't going to finish the damned sentence.

Suddenly, his hands grabbed her upper arms and kept her from turning around. She felt him come closer, until she could feel his ragged breath near her ear.

"I love you. Be brilliant," he whispered into her ear. He then kissed her hair, making sure not to touch her skin.

The hands left her arms and he left as quickly as he could.

She never did know which one it was.


	2. Torchwood hub

Timeline: This scene was supposed to be part of a chapter just before the chapter One Week. I pretty much just said that they visited the hub to take people back to their time in the story.

Why it wasn't finished: I had just written 14 chapters detailing a couple of days and felt like I needed to jump forward in time some. This chapter could have been done a bit later, but I was stuck on it.

You also get to see a bit of my writing process here. I usually put the plot points from my outline into the word document, then fill them in as I go. Any speech patterns I use are usually added during the first full edit.

XxXxXxXx

Rose, Jack, Martha, and Gwen were sitting in the Torchwood hub, talking while the part human Doctor was roaming around the hub, looking at things and pocketing other things. Ianto was in on the conversation, but was keeping watch on the Doctor while trying to not be noticed watching the Doctor.

The Time Lord was in the TARDIS, seeing to some experiment of his that dealt with a localized time field.

"So, let me get this straight," Gwen was looking a bit confused, "Torchwood is at least partially here because you angered a queen with a phrase that no one is sure she ever actually said, years before she was supposed to have said it?"

Rose sat back, nursing her drink while Jack was trying not to laugh at his friends. "Well, It was a number of things, I was 'naked,' according to her. The Doctor and I were 'consorting with stars and magic, and thought it fun,' according to her." She thought for a moment, "well, maybe that part was a bit true. She was also terrified the whole time and lashed out, and it probably didn't help that the Doctor and I were flirting up a storm and I was trying to win my bet that I could get her to state that she wasn't amused."

Jack couldn't contain his mirth anymore, and let out a loud belly laugh. Rose joined him a second later, and Gwen and Ianto let out a little chuckle as well. Martha snorted.

"The stories you tell are about as outrageous as the stories Jack tells," Ianto said.

"It's so much better when you have someone else there. I got into a bit of trouble when I was trapped, and a lot while jumping dimensions, but it was never the same, that mad rush of adrenaline and exhilaration added to an insane glee. "

"It was wild," Martha mused.

"I missed that," Jack reminisced fondly.

"Well, you've always got an invitation to come along," Rose told them. She liked Martha, once she got over her bit of jealousy. She knew she acted a bit childish when she saw her on the screen, but she was frustrated that she couldn't get through into the Subwave Network chat.

"Nope, never again," Martha said to her, "I like days off that stay days off and a bit less running for my life."

Gwen's voice interjected before Jack could make a remark. "So, how does this time travel thing work? I know Jack used to be a Time Agent, but he hasn't told us much about it. What about paradoxes?"

"I asked the Doctor about that on my first trip," Martha put in, "he told me not to step on any butterflies or kill my grandfather. Never did get an answer about how we're able to go in the past."

"The butterfly effect," Ianto added.

Rose leaned forward, looking back and forth between the two women. "That's a good question," she approved, "I never asked, just went with whatever the Doctor said I could do, but I did actually create a proper paradox once, and that was a really, really bad day." She shivered at the memory and went on, "after that, I started taking more of an interest in temporal physics when I had some time, though I didn't really start to understand it until...after a while."

The lights and alarm that indicated that the big gear door was opening went off. "That'll be Mickey," Jack informed everyone. Rose wasn't really looking forward to this conversation with Mickey, so she resumed her explanation.

"Martha, Gwen, Ianto," Rose addressed all three, because even though Martha had traveled in time, she just stated that she didn't understand certain things. "Let me tell you a bit about Time. Most people think that Time is a straight line of cause and event, but it's not, not really, it twists and turns upon itself, constantly being rewritten. A great big Gordian knot of everything that ever was, ever could be, ever should be, and what must not be."

"Time isn't as fragile as you'd think. The paradoxes actually work themselves out for the most part. There are certain events that must happen, fixed points in Time must always happen, to maintain the stability of the universe, and a time traveler's past is generally fixed from themselves meddling in it. But another person could meddle in the events and change things, so's long as they didn't know about the events being changed beforehand."

She could see that she was about to lose a couple of them soon, so she finished quickly. "It's complicated, I read several books this thick," she held up her index finger and thumb almost 2 inches apart, "and the Doctor learned all of this over almost a century." She thought for a moment. "Basically, don't meddle with an event you already know about, or change anything from your own past, and you're usually good, unless you come across a fixed point."

"And how do you know if you've come across a fixed point?" Gwen asked.

"Good question," The Doctor said from behind Rose, causing her to jump. She never noticed the full Time Lord come in just after Mickey did. "And you," he said, smiling down on Rose from above, "I'm impressed. I used 'big ball of wibbly wobbly, timey-wimey stuff' to get my point across, I like your Gordian knot."

XxXxXxXx

Mickey was walking across the Plaza, about to go into the visitor's center when he saw the blue box sitting on the lift into the hub. That alien always had to park on one of the exits. Of course, the reason that spot was an exit was partially because the Doctor had parked there.

He stepped up to the box, and was about to put his hand to the door when it opened to reveal one of the Doctors, though which one it was, he couldn't tell. How did Rose tell them apart?

The Doctor's hair was sticking up at all angles and he wasn't wearing his jacket or a tie. His blue sleeves were rolled up. He had obviously been tinkering with something.

"Mick, Mickety Mickey!" the Doctor exclaimed, grinning. Okay, maybe he hadn't been tinkering, he was far too happy. No, he was not going there. "What brings you to my humble abode? Oh, you're probably here for Rose, aren't you? She did call you and say she was going to be here. She's in the hub, catching up. Just give me a tick, and I'll come in with ya."

He disappeared down the corridor before Mickey could get a word out, and true to his word, it was just over a minute later when the Doctor came out, brown suit in place, and hair combed and sticking up, but not quite as much as it usually was. He walked past Mickey and grabbed his tan trench coat off of the coral strut that it was laid over. Mickey noticed that an almost identical black trench coat laid over the other coral strut, and assumed that it was the new Doctor's coat, which led to the realization that this had to be the original Doctor.

He followed the Doctor into the hub.

When he stepped in, he took in the organized chaos of the room, and noticed that everyone was gathered in one place, talking. It must be a slow day then. He took a quick look at all of the monitoring equipment to make sure, and then went over to the area where everyone was sitting and talking. He noted that there was no liquor, so everyone must actually be on duty.

Of course, with two Doctors and Rose here, who knew what would happen, trouble magnets, they were.

He could see that Rose looked like she was in lecture mode. It was still a odd thing to see, but part of her work with Torchwood consisted of training new recruits in alien contact situations. He couldn't really hear what she was talking about yet.

"And how do you know if you've come across a fixed point?" Gwen asked. Okay, so she was trying to explain time travel.

"Good question," the Doctor interrupted. He then started to praise Rose, and Mickey tuned him out while he grabbed a cup of coffee. Ianto made some good coffee, but Mickey preferred getting it himself.

The part human Doctor then came over and flopped down on the seat next to Rose, his arm was draped behind her casually. "I love it when you speak fourth dimensionally," he grinned.

Mickey made a gagging noise. "Oh my god. Did being part human make you even worse?"

The Doctor next to Rose then pretended that he had just noticed Mickey was in the room. "Rickey the Idiot!" he exclaimed, "what brings you to these parts?"

"I work here for now," Mickey glared at him. Before taking the empty seat on the other side of Martha from Jack.

Rose smacked the offending Doctor in the leg, "be nice," she warned. He just gave her a big toothy smile.

Mickey couldn't help but notice their demeanor, just like her and the other Doctor when they were going on about the little lady who breathed fire, and he looked over at the other Doctor to gauge his reaction. The full Time Lord Doctor had climbed over the couch in a quick step and sat on the other side of Rose, not paying them any mind. He leaned forward, and started to answer Gwen's question about fixed points.

"That's the thing about time travel, Gwen, it's not to be taken lightly. Because of the fixed events, I don't recommend a person without any time sense to travel in time without being with a time sensitive being. A fixed point could be a big event, or something minor that has to happen for other events to happen." He sat back. "It's hard to explain in English and concisely. Rose was right," he declared, nodding his head at her, "I spent nearly a century in the Academy learning about these things."

"Rose used to travel in time on her own, and I know Captain Cheesecake over here did too," Mickey commented. He wondered about that, because he knew that three thousand years in the future, humans had time travel.

"Well, to be fair, Jack has extensive training in time travel, but he did almost destroy the human race in the 40's," the part human Doctor replied.

"That was an accident," Jack protested.

"Exactly," both Doctors said in unison.

"What about Rose?" Gwen asked.

Mickey was curious how much they knew about what Rose had gotten up to in the parallel universe.

XxXxXxXx

rose pov

Mickey takes rose aside

Rose stops Mickey from talking to the time lord about her fast healing. They argue.

Rose and Jack together talk Mickey into asking Martha out.

Jack threatens Mickey if he hurts Martha.

XxXxXxXx

People they need to take back to their proper time show up.


	3. Sleeping With Rose

Sleeping With Rose

Timeline: The night the three of them slept in the same bed for the first time.

This scene was deleted because the Time Lord Doctor's POV was never supposed to be in Breaking Point. I might have included it anyway, but I liked having what he said to Rose stay a mystery. the finished scene was from Rose's POV.

XxXxXxXx

The Doctor didn't want to sleep. He wanted to figure out what was going on with Rose, but the oil from the flowers that she had worn and which was in everything she had consumed that night would have altered her body chemistry, so there was no point in trying to figure it out tonight. It couldn't be dangerous. His doppelganger had known her secret for two weeks. He must have done some tests. The fact calmed him.

He still didn't want to sleep, though, but he knew Rose wouldn't leave him alone until he did. She was right, he had gone too long without sleep. Resigned to his fate for the night, he pushed open the door to her room and walked inside.

There was no one there. He'd expected to see his other self on the bed like he owned the place. He could hear Rose in the en suite, though. He kicked back on the bed, remembering all the times he'd been there before, usually ready to go do something. But a couple of times were more tender.

The oil from those flowers worked through his system. It really did feel like he'd had a couple of drinks. Only, in his case, it would have been more like eight or nine stiff drinks before he could feel what the others felt with just two or three.

The Doctor flopped down on the bed as he had dozens of times before and slid his glasses over his nose. He knew Rose liked them. If he paid attention, he could smell light arousal and see or feel her pulse speed up whenever he wore them. He opened the book in his hands; the last Harry Potter book that they had been reading together before Canary Wharf. He flipped through the pages, looking for where they had left off.

The door to the en-suite opened just as he found the page he was looking for. Rose stood there, ready for bed. She looked him over and licked her lips. For a moment, the Doctor thought that she'd come over and crawl on top of him. After learning what he had that night, plus a little push from those flowers, a large part of him wanted to let her.

An even larger part of him said he didn't deserve it, not one bit. She'd went and made herself not quite human, and it was all his fault.

He put his book down on the bed stand, and left his glasses on top. 1.8 seconds later, as he was considering what to say to Rose and which path to take, his counterpart walked in. The other Doctor wore gray sweat pants. His torso was bare, and he could see that his counterpart did indeed look just like him, mole and all.

They shared a look. The Time Lord's slightly hate filled, with a touch of fear, and the part human's wordless reply was reassuring, with a touch of cheekiness.

Then the part human Doctor looked at Rose, and his smile became predatory. Rose ran her eyes across his bare chest and down. He took note of the look she was giving him, and smirked.

The Time Lord swore that the amount of pheromones swirling about in the room had increased.

"You know, those flowers were in everything we all ate and drank," he told them when they both looked over at him suddenly. He got up off of the bed and continued, "It was just tiny bits, but I could taste the oil from the flowers in everything." Her breathing got more laboured the closer he got, and she kept flicking her eyes back and forth between both men.

"You ate a bit of everything," Rose observed.

"I did," he nodded his head.

He noticed how close the two part humans were standing to one another and had a thought. He'd seen them sleeping together in the same bed just the night before. A few days before, he'd walked in on them making out, and it looked pretty serious. Had they been together already? He'd assumed that they hadn't yet. He'd know, wouldn't he? His other self would be unbearably smug if he had gotten to have her. He'd have probably told him. He did when they kissed for the first time.

"Out with it," Rose commanded suddenly.

The Time Lord looked down at his feet, not really sure if he wanted to know the answer to this question. "Have you two-?"

"No," the part human replied, not letting him finish his thought.

He raised an eyebrow at them, surprised. "Why not?" he asked, truly confused.

Both of the people in the room with human DNA looked at him with an 'are you serious?' look.

"What?" A thought occurred to him, "you're not waiting on me, are you?" That would be a bit awkward. He'd been trying to stay back. Trying to let nature take its course. Rassilon, the thought of her leaving him on her own hurt.

The newer Doctor scoffed at that. "Did it look like we were waiting on you the other night? There's been no waiting, just interruptions and bad circumstances." He felt a bit of annoyance from him at that.

"I thought about it," Rose confessed, crossing her arms and not looking either one in the eye, "but I've learned that you never know what's going to happen, and life can be too damned short and 'm not wasting another moment waiting on anyone."

The other Doctor reached out to Rose, put his hand on the side of her face, and gave her a small smile. She leaned into it and returned his smile. The gesture was beautiful, and the Doctor felt somewhat ashamed at seeing it. Rose knew that she was most likely going to have an extremely long life ahead of her after he was gone, and she was still willing to be with him, apparently without reservation.

He reached out and grabbed Rose's hand and locked his fingers with hers, something he hadn't allowed himself in quite some time. Rose looked at him, surprised for a moment, then she smiled back and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

He and his counterpart glanced at each other, making sure the other was okay with this. Then he let go of Rose's hand and flopped back to where he was before, picking up the book and putting his glasses back on. "Story?" he asked.

Rose just smiled and stepped closer to the bed, asking, "what's the story?"

"Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. It's about time we finished it, don't you think?" he asked.

"Yeah," she breathed out. She nervously climbed into bed next to him, and put her head on his chest, cuddling in. The other Doctor climbed in behind her with a yawn and threw his arm over Rose's waist, palm on her stomach. He had no choice but to put his arm around Rose, with his hand on her shoulder.

He started reading out loud to Rose, doing those voices he knew she liked. As he read, he could see his counterpart on the other side of Rose, getting comfortable. He snuggled in, and, within minutes, his legs were entangled with hers and he was falling asleep.

The Doctor fought down his natural jealousy at seeing the other man wind himself around Rose so easily. That was Rose's one rule when it came to the three of them: no jealousy of another version of himself. Tamping the impulse to strangle the man was easy enough; he did make Rose happy after all.

What he couldn't tamp down, however, was his envy. The other man had been able to take everything in stride: his new humanity, the relationship with Rose, his new place in life. The man was even perfectly fine with sharing her. He'd even been pushing that along.

Of course he knew why the other man was keen to make sure that he wouldn't leave Rose behind now. He looked down at the top of Rose's head. She'd shifted so that she could hear both his hearts. He didn't know how much she had changed, she smelled human, she felt human. He remembered their kiss under the bio-luminescent flowers. She tasted human, not that he was looking for any differences at the time.

He did know when, though: the moment she tore open the console to save his life. How the hell had he missed it, and why didn't he think to check? He was so thick, so very, very thick. He'd almost left her behind in another universe, where she'd likely outlive everyone, because he'd mistakenly thought that she was still human.

Even worse, she would have likely been stuck in one time and place, unable to escape it. He couldn't trust humans to not want to poke and prod at her when she couldn't hide the fact that she wasn't aging anymore. Humans. Believing a longer life was better. There was and would be so much chaos caused by the pursuit of a longer life.

And it would have been all his fault. This was his fault. He took her out of her normal, human life and destroyed her chance at ever being able to go back to it. If it weren't for him, she'd have never looked into the heart of the TARDIS and been changed.

A memory came to him. "I looked into the TARDIS, and the TARDIS looked into me," she'd said that day. He glared at the ceiling. _"The actual changing is all your fault, you know,"_ he chided the ship. _"Oh, let's show Rose about my heart,"_ he mocked. _"Maybe I can convince her to SWALLOW IT AND BECOME SOMETHING ELSE!" _

Something of his distress must have been noticed by Rose, because she squeezed him at the same time that he received strong rebuke from the time ship. The telepathic ship brought forth a series of memories from his own mind.

_"How Long are you gonna stay with me?"_

_Rose turned to look at him, and without hesitation, replied, "Forever."_

XxXx

_"You'll never be able to see her again," he yelled at her and grabbed her shoulders. "Your own mother!"_

_"I made my choice a long time, and I'm never gonna leave ya."_

XxXx

_Rose standing in front of the open doors of the TARDIS, bathed in a golden light. What had she done? she was supposed to be home, safe!_

XxXx

_Standing in front of a chippy and cruelly telling her that she'd have to leave him at some point._ _That she could spend the rest of her life with him, but he'd have to go on._

XxXx

_"I-I love you," she declared, tears streaming down her face._

_"Quite right too." He'd replied, wasting time._

XxXx

_"...Basically, we've been building this, er, this travel machine, this, this er, dimension cannon, so I could. Well, so I could-" Rose looked nervous._

_"What?" he asked._

_"So I could come back," she told him, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He knew he was grinning like an idiot. "Shut up," she teased._

XxXx

The memories paused for a moment, then ended with two more. A repeat of her telling him that she'd made her choice a long time ago; and finally, himself yelling "I believe in her."

The message was clear: this was her choice. She'd chosen time and time again to come back, against all odds. She'd chosen this, and he needed to believe in her.

He continued reading to her as her breathing and heart rate indicated that she was falling asleep, if not asleep already.

"I'm sorry, my Rose," he whispered in his language. "I don't deserve you." He kissed the top of her head, put the book down on the bed stand, and lowered the lights.

He'd figure out what was going on with her tomorrow, when those flowers were completely out of everyone's systems.


End file.
